Flash
by blue-eyed angel
Summary: please review!!! Sakura sees horrible things in her dreams. she tells tomoyo and syaoran but only syaoran can comfort her the way she needs and help her overcome her demons. E+T and S+S tons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The First Death... Rika

I tried to post this story under a different name but I got two reviews… and that kinda sucked. I'm hoping that if I post it here I'll have a little bit more ppl reading it and possibly reviewing it.  
  
If you haven't read the summary and just direct linked to this page then here's a quick summary for you…  
  
Sakura has always had foreshadowing dreams, ne? Well now her dreams are getting frightening and predict the death of each and every one of her friends, but somehow every time she sees her dreams begin to play out in reality she reacts quickly and saves her friends just in the nick of time. But what happens when her last dream predicts her own horrifying death with no ability to react quickly enough? Who will save her then?  
  
Gruesome, I know. (I love that word, ne?)  
  
Flash  
  
Chapter 1 – The First Death... Rika  
  
It was Sunday morning when Sakura Kinomoto woke up in her bed in a cold sweat. Her sixteen-year-old body was convulsing in the crisp morning air trying to get in as much air as possible. Her cheeks were stained with innumerable tears from the past night.  
  
Though she had always had foreshadowing dreams before, none were as vivid in her mind. As she recalled her nightmare she was startled to see that the entire thing came back to her.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
The exact way the flames seemed to lick at her heels, the way her eyes picked up the unconscious figure surrounded by flames, the way reaching her was impossible and escape was futile rushed to her senses. She glanced around at her surroundings and instantly recognised the place. Flames were everywhere. Flaming wooden beams were crashing down around her and she had been forced to watch as the person writhed in pain trying to move but unable to lift the beam that had pinned her to the ground. What scared Sakura the most was the fact that she was rooted to the spot and couldn't help the person. She tried to move her limbs but nothing she tried would budge her from her spot and when she tried to close her eyes or turn away she couldn't. Her eyes were focused on one spot, the girl that was trapped in the flames. That's when she recognised the features of the girl in the fire. Her short, curly, dark brown hair, her school uniform, and the little fuzzy pink slippers on her feet. Sakura recognised her immediately and it killed her to know that nothing she did could save her friend, Rika. She stood in silence as she watched the flames consume Rika's body and when finally the figure stopped moving she couldn't hold back the tears and she fell to the floor, cradling her knees and sobbing.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Sakura couldn't help shedding a few more tears while recalling her memories because the whole thing seemed so frighteningly real. She was very grateful when she opened her eyes to see that it was only a dream, but she couldn't shake the feeling in the back of her mind that it wasn't just a normal nightmare. Something told her to watch out carefully.  
  
Ten minutes later she was up and ready. She ran down the stairs to see that no one was home. She went into the kitchen to find a note left on the table.  
  
Sakura,  
  
Touya and I have gone out for the day and won't be home till dinner. We would've asked you to come but you were asleep. We left some pancakes in the fridge for you for your breakfast so you can heat them up.  
  
Oh and your friend Rika called, she wanted to know if you could come over later today. She said something about teaching her how to cook. Have fun! And Touya says not to burn down her house. I love you.  
  
Otousan  
  
When she read the last part she burst into tears again. Suddenly a warm arm circled around her waist and pulled her close to the person it belonged to. She turned around, startled, and found herself staring up into deep cinnamon pools.  
  
"S-Syaoran?" she asked in a hushed whisper. He was looking down at her worriedly.  
  
"Hey. I figured you were still asleep so I let myself in. Why are you crying?" he asked. His right hand cupped her chin when she began to lower her face. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about her dream if that's all it was, but she knew he'd worry less if he knew why she had been crying.  
  
"It was nothing really. I just had a very bad nightmare and I got scared for a moment." She sniffed and whipped her tears away, forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"What was it about?" he asked and led her to the couch in her living room.  
  
"Um, well. I was in Rika's house and it was burning to the ground. Only we were trapped in it as it burned and she was burning. I couldn't move to help her." Sakura began to cry all over again as the memory of her dream came back to her just as vivid as when she had just woken up. "And I can remember everything. It's not like any other dream I've had. Every time I think of it I can remember all the details. Nothing is getting fuzzy like regular dreams do. It's a premonition." She cried and he wrapped his arms around her petite figure tighter, trying to calm her down. It terrified him that she was having horrible dreams like this because he didn't want to see her getting hurt.  
  
"You'll be alright. I'm sure that even if they were premonitions then you'll find some way to prevent them." He whispered to her and reluctantly let her go. She stood up, charged by his words, and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Arigato, Syaoran-kun. You're the best friend I could ever have, second only to Tomoyo!" she exclaimed cheerfully, not noticing when he grimaced at her use of the word 'friend'.  
  
"Anything for you." He replied.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay but I have to go over to Rika's and teach her some of my cooking tips!" she smiled at him, causing a light pink blush to creep up on his face. He wasn't even paying attention to her words, just her face. He was snapped out of his daydreaming when he noticed Sakura's hand, waving back and forth in front of his face.  
  
"Nani-?" he asked.  
  
"I was asking you if you were feeling ok. You look a little flushed." She looked at him worriedly. "If you want me to, I'll stay home today and take care of you." She offered.  
  
"I'm fine, demo if I need you I'll call." He smiled reassuringly. After being around her for so long, a simple "I'm fine" wouldn't cut it around Sakura any more. The last time he had said that he ended up in her bed with a thermometer in his mouth, and a bag of ice on his forehead, with Sakura sitting by his side telling him she didn't believe him anymore.  
  
"Ok...but you better call me if you need me." She gave him a cute little wink and headed out the door. "You can help yourself to anything, just don't get caught here alone by Touya again!" she called as she shut the door behind her. He sweat dropped at the memory of when Touya had found him in his house with no one else around. 'This time I might not be so lucky.' He sighed to himself and picked up his coat. He went to the unlocked door and left the house, remembering to lock it behind him. He slipped the spare key he had been given into his pocket and walked back to his apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura was out of breath when she finally arrived at her friend's house. She knocked twice and waited for her friend to answer.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Rika exclaimed cheerfully when she opened the door. "My mom said she wanted to watch you make your famous strawberry shortcake. She's wanted the recipe ever since I brought her home a piece." He said as she invited Sakura in. she had her curly hair in a small ponytail and her school uniform on. When she noticed the questioning glance from Sakura, she sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh, we're doing the laundry today and my mother picked up my spare clothes by mistake. These are the only clean clothes I had left." She explained and led Sakura to the beautiful kitchen. Everything was sparkling and clean.  
  
Sakura slipped off her bag and pulled out her panda bear slippers.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about my slippers! I just got new ones too." Rika exclaimed and ran off to her room, leaving Sakura to the kitchen by herself. When she returned she had two pairs of slippers with her; pink fuzzy ones on her feet and blue satin ones in her hands.  
  
"I just got these ones but they're too nice to wear casually." She exclaimed and put them down on her dining room table. "What are we making first?" she asked when Sakura went to the fridge to get ingredients.  
  
"Call your Okaasan. We're gonna learn to make my shortcake first." Sakura announced, pulling out a carton of eggs, a package of strawberries and some milk. She put the ingredients on the counter top and pulled out some flour and sugar.  
  
"Oh, this will be great!" Rika exclaimed and clapped her hands together. Her mother was leaning over her shoulder, watching Sakura carefully.  
  
"First you take the eggs and milk and mix them together." Sakura instructed, allowing Rika to do some of the work too. "Now you'll need three eggs and about one and a half cups of milk..."  
  
~~~  
  
When all the ingredients were mixed together, Sakura made sure the oven was set at the proper temperature and put the shortcake into it. They cleaned up the mess a little and went to the couch to sit for a while. Sakura even had Rika's mother working on the cake.  
  
"I hope this cake turns out good." Rika sighed exhaustedly.  
  
"I'm almost certain it will. We only have to wait for an hour and a half till its ready." Sakura said.  
  
"Great." Rika cheered before her and her mother drifted off to sleep. Sakura was about to fall asleep, too, but she wanted to make sure that a timer was set so she'd be able to wake up before the cake burned. She set the mini timer by her head and fell asleep, in a small rocking chair.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura was woken harshly by the violent crash of a wooden beam. She jumped out of her seat and realized that the entire house was engulfed in flames. At first she was stunned but when she could she checked the timer to see if she had overslept.  
  
"Nani!!" she cried. The timer still had about fifty minutes to go. She ran towards where the door should've been and found that it was wide open but engulfed in flames.  
  
Covering her eyes with her arm, she jumped through the doorframe and out onto the grass. She lay there for a few seconds before Rika's mother came rushing up to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry. My first instinct was to run. I thought you and Rika were long gone!" she cried, taking Sakura into her arms.  
  
"You mean Rika's still in there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai. They won't let me go back for her and no one is daring to go in either." Rika's mother began to sob. "They said it was too dangerous now and that anything left in there would be dead by now. But you came out."  
  
Suddenly Sakura's friends began to crowd around them.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Chiharu asked, but Sakura wasn't listening to them. All she was thinking about was that Rika could still be alive in that burning building and if she didn't do something her premonition would come true.  
  
Syaoran saw the determination in her eyes and began to panic. He knew she would try to go back into the building to save her friend.  
  
"No, Sakura. It's too late." He whispered to her but she just pushed him out of the way and ran top speed into the burning house.  
  
"Sakura!" he screamed as she disappeared and was replaced by flickering flames.  
  
~~~  
  
When Sakura entered the building, the first thing she noticed was the heat. It was worse than being stuck in an oven. The flames began to move in the same direction and she recognised that sequence from her dream. In fact, she was rooted to the exact same spot as in her dream.  
  
"Rika!" she cried, hoping by some miracle her friend could answer. There came no reply. Sakura scanned the dark room and noticed a pair of fuzzy slippers. 'If this dream really was a premonition then those slippers must be on Rika's feet.' She thought to herself. She ran up to them and found that Rika was indeed wearing the slippers, but, like in her dream, she was trapped beneath a burning wooden beam and was too weak to lift it.  
  
"Rika, you'll be alright. I promise." Sakura whispered to her friend and began to try to move the piece of wood.  
  
At first it wouldn't budge and just ended up burning her arms and face, but after a few tries the wood moved. When Sakura got a good look at Rika's body she nearly broke down in tears. The body was badly bruised and burned. She had a few cracked ribs from the beam and a broken arm. Nails tore at her skin and she was bruised by the falling debris.  
  
Braving her fears, Sakura lifted Rika's body onto her back and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Help!" she began to scream as she neared the door. She could feel the cool breeze, but she didn't know if she'd be able to make it to the door without collapsing. "Syaoran help!" she cried the only name that came to her mind. In an instant she felt cold arms wrapping themselves around her and another set lifting Rika's body off of her. She looked up into the person's eyes and found hazel ones staring back at her. It wasn't Syaoran who came to rescue her it was a pair of firefighters. Syaoran was still trying to fight off the half a dozen men that were holding him back from trying to help.  
  
~~~  
  
A few days later Sakura woke up in the hospital. Syaoran was asleep by her side and Tomoyo was asleep in a chair by the door.  
  
"It was another dream, right?" she asked herself, remembering all the events of what had happened.  
  
"No it wasn't." Syaoran moved his arms, and lifted his head. "Except if it was, you changed the ending. You saved Rika's life when you went back in there. She's lying in intensive care right now but in a few more days the doctors said she'll be fine." He grinned at her.  
  
"What's there to grin about?" Sakura asked incredulously. She was still feeling bad about the whole thing and blaming herself for it.  
  
"I'm grinning because you're still here. Just after those guys pulled you out the building collapsed. You almost died." He began to cry a little remembering the scene, but he kept on grinning.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran." Sakura exclaimed softly. " I'm so sorry. I'm the cause of the whole thing. If I hadn't slept then the cake wouldn't have burned and Rika would still have her house." She cried.  
  
"But it's not your fault. There was a guy seen fleeing the scene. He was the one who started the fire. He's burned down a couple of houses before, too. Don't blame yourself." Syaoran was still crying slightly, but his grin was gone. He lifted one hand and stroked her cheek gently. "I-I..." he began to say.  
  
"You what, Syaoran?" Sakura prompted.  
  
"I...I-I...think you should tell Tomoyo about your dreams." He blurted out. It wasn't what he was supposed to say but Sakura was too dense to know that.  
  
"Ok...but I don't want to worry her." She exclaimed softly, looking at the girl, just stirring from her nap.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. I'm so glad you're alright." She exclaimed cheerfully when she woke up.  
  
"Um, Tomoyo-chan...I have something I need to tell you." Sakura began. She looked at Syaoran for support and received a gentle squeeze on her hand.  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan. What is it?" Tomoyo asked and moved her chair closer.  
  
"Well... I had a dream. It was about that very same fire, only in my dream... Rika died. She burned to death and I was forced to watch it all." Sakura began to cry but Syaoran sat on her bed and hugged her, whispering words of comfort to her.  
  
"It was a premonition?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai...a premonition. But I was somehow able to stop it. Do you think that I foresaw her death so I could stop it?"  
  
"You never know." Tomoyo answered sadly and patted her friend's head softly, while she cried her heart out on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I know it's a little gruesome, but I'm trying to change my style a little bit. I tried humor but it didn't seem to work out for me. Oh, and just to clear up something, Syaoran and Sakura are not together (YET). They're just very close. Sakura gave him and Tomoyo a key so they could come over at anytime, without being caught by Touya. (So they could come at night, too.)  
  
Also Sakura and everyone else are 17 to 18 years old.  
  
p.s… I have lost some ppl on ff.n. what I mean is I've been reading stories on this site and when I go to see if they've updated I can't find their names. If anyone knows where I can find these ppl, or if u are one of these ppl then please tell me what ur name is now…I love ur stories!!  
  
Enchanted Ice Star … I can't find my list of other authors! Oh well…if u kno where I can find this person's stories I will be forever thankful!! And if ur an author I'll review ur work!!!  
  
thx 


	2. The Second Death... Chiharu And Takashi

Hi... I'm very disappointed that I only got three reviews... maybe I have to make the summary more interesting...  
  
Dedicated to the three reviewers of the first chapter:  
  
L-chan~ about the cook thing... it was Sakura's special recipe that Rika wanted to learn. I know she's a good cook but she couldn't figure out what Sakura did that make the cake so delicious...  
  
Zenin~ about the gruesome part... I like the new side of me that these stories brings out. I'm glad you like it. Oh, and it's ok about the authors... I found them!  
  
Nicko~ thanks for all the complements. I'm glad you think I'm good at writing suspenseful stories. *is 'suspenseful even a word...* I will definitely continue with this story at least... and maybe even write another one.  
  
  
  
Flash  
  
Chapter 2 – The Second Death... Chiharu and Takashi  
  
Sakura moaned when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, shaking her to wake up. She quickly swatted it away and went back to her peaceful nap. However the hand wouldn't go away and was now shaking her more violently.  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" the husky voice called out to her. When she didn't move the hands went underneath her and she felt herself being lifted up. "Why can't you take your naps at home?" the voice grumbled and proceeded to carry her body out into the empty hall of the high school.  
  
"Mmm... Syaoran?" she asked when they stopped at her locker.  
  
"Hai?" he asked and put her down.  
  
"Can you walk me home?" she asked with a coy smile on her lips. Her eyes were only open a crack, showing that she was still half asleep.  
  
"You mean carry you home, ne?" he snorted at her.  
  
"Ee, same difference." She giggled and leaned heavily on his shoulder for support.  
  
"Hai." He sighed, wondering if she was going to get her stuff out of her locker. "Would you just get your stuff so we can go?" he asked irritably, even though he loved taking care of her.  
  
"Oh." She blushed and moved her arms from around his neck to her lock. Within seconds she had her things out of her locker and was ready to go home. She didn't even notice when he slid her locker closed and proceeded to pick her up and walk out of the school. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and with help from Syaoran's rhythmic footsteps she was asleep by the time the doors to the school slammed shut.  
  
~~~  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to see a familiar street corner. The spring breeze was blowing through the trees and the petals from the Sakura blossoms were falling from the sky like a snowstorm. Sakura inhaled deep and listened to the sounds all around her.  
  
The hot dog vendor was arguing with a ten year old about the price of the meat. Far off in the distance a car alarm went off and she could hear the people screaming at the owner to turn it off. Then she heard the crying of a small child as their mother lifted them out of their shiny silver sports car. A familiar sound came to Sakura's ears and almost immediately she drew up a picture of who and what it was. She could hear Takashi trying to get away with telling another lie without being hit on the head by Chiharu.  
  
"You know, the car alarm was invented in the 18th century by Sir Isaac Newton after he was bombarded by apples after he..."  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the pair across the road and waved to them.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Chiharu exclaimed, and began to drag Yamazaki-kun across the road, careful to check both ways. But when they were half way across a terrifying screeching sound came and out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw a truck speeding towards her friends, out of control.  
  
"Chiharu!" Sakura cried, but it was too late and she was helpless to save her friends from the oncoming truck. It hit the couple head on. Sakura winced as if she herself had been hit by the truck and ran to check on her friends. The truck driver was in his car, crying and muttering inaudible apologies, but Chiharu and Takashi were still. Their blood was all over the street and bare, broken bones were visible through the torn flesh. The obvious force of the truck had killed them instantly but the two still looked like they were in a lot of pain as they died.  
  
Sakura began to break down into body racking sobs and she sat down in the middle of the blood and cried until her throat was sore and she began to cough up blood. But still her tears flowed from her bloodshot eyes.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Sakura sat up straight very suddenly.  
  
"Syaoran!" she screamed. She was breathless and her pillow was covered in the blood she had coughed up in her sleep. Syaoran didn't come, but Touya was beside her like lightning.  
  
"Imouto-chan, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, noticing the bloodstains. "Why are you crying?" his eyebrows were furrowed together in a knot of frustration and he looked at his sister for an explanation.  
  
"I-it's nothing... I just had a very bad dream... that's all. It scared me a little." Sakura replied unconvincingly, but her brother dropped the subject, knowing she didn't want to discuss it further.  
  
"Ok. But one more thing." He said as he turned to go. "I know you were calling the Chinese gaki's name. If you need to go to him to talk about what happened... then go." He lowered his head submissively and closed the door behind him. Sakura sat in her bed, surprised at her brother's submission but in a flash had out her staff and a Clow card, the fly.  
  
She pushed open the window and climbed onto the branches below. With a quiet, fluid motion, she released the fly card onto her staff and flew into the night.  
  
~~~  
  
She landed on the familiar balcony and stepped up to the closed French doors. She lifted a finger to tap on them but they were open before she could do a thing.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, wide-awake. He had sensed her aura and was well awake before she even landed. "Was it the same dream?" he asked when she moved straight into his arms.  
  
"No. It was a new one." She sobbed into his chest. "I saw Chiharu and kun- kun..." he hushed her, and brought her inside his room. He picked up her light body and placed her gently on his bed and curled up beside her.  
  
"You don't have to talk about this right now if you don't want to." He said to her, stroking her hair softly. "We can talk in the morning if you want." He added, looking at his alarm clock, which read 3:00 a.m. 'oh well, I'd have to get up in two hours anyways.' He sighed to himself.  
  
"No, Touya told me that if I needed to talk with you I should... and that's why I'm here." She informed him. He, too, was surprised by Touya's words but he suppressed his expression.  
  
"Ok." He whispered and allowed her to tell him of her dream. He held her tightly, both to calm himself and to calm Sakura. Her dreams were terribly frightening, even though he wouldn't admit that to anyone, and he hated to see what they were doing to Sakura. The first one was bad enough but he never thought there would be more. Not even when they discussed it in Sakura's hospital room.  
  
Sakura finished her story, painfully, and fell asleep in his arms. The blood was gone and only her messy hair was left to show her raw emotions.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning Sakura was awakened by the morning sunshine beaming down on her face. Syaoran was cuddled beside her with his right arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She smiled warmly and snuggled closer, trying to salvage what bodily heat was left.  
  
Syaoran's lips curled up in a small smile and he allowed his eyes to flutter open.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Shaoran-kun." She greeted him, keeping her arms around his waist. He noticed their position and blushed furiously. He sat up with her still in her arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I guess I have weird sleeping habits." He exclaimed lamely.  
  
"Me, too, I guess." Sakura mumbled and hoisted herself up by her own arms.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked her as she was slipping out of the bed.  
  
"Daijobu, demo, what time is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's about ten." Syaoran answered, looking at his alarm clock.  
  
"Oh, no. We'll be late for school!" Sakura wailed.  
  
"No, we are late. Wei called the school and your brother. We're excused from school today. You can stay here with me if you want to." He offered. She calmed down a bit and sat back down on his bed.  
  
'He looks really kawaii with just his tank top and boxers.' She smiled to herself.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked when he noticed her grin.  
  
"You look so hot in those night clothes." She giggled as he blushed like a ripe tomato and tried futilely to cover himself up. This just made her giggle harder.  
  
"W-well it's not like you're butt ugly in that thing." He stuttered, trying to defend himself. Sakura looked at her silky spaghetti strap nightgown, which barely reached her knees. She blushed but continued to tease him.  
  
"So you think I'm hot, wearing such a small, flimsy article of clothing, ne?" she whispered seductively and crawled towards him.  
  
"Well I never said that much." He retorted, gathering what was left of his warrior pride. He lifted a housecoat off of a seat and threw it to her. "I just don't want to pass out." He grinned and went into the bathroom for a shower, leaving Sakura to ponder his words.  
  
"Why would he pas out if I was wear-... oh!" she caught on to his word's meanings just as she heard the water begin to run. 'Well at least he admitted that he thinks I look half decent. It's a start. I just have to find out what he really thinks of me.' She grinned to herself and lay back down on the bed.  
  
~~~  
  
That day Syaoran took her shopping. He insisted on paying for everything she bought and she was beginning to wonder how rich his family really was. They just came out of a flower shop when Syaoran suddenly saw something.  
  
"Stay right here and don't move. I'll be right back." He exclaimed and went racing into a nearby store. Sakura smiled as she felt the spring breeze wash over her. Everything from the previous night had been almost erased from her mind.  
  
Sakura inhaled deeply and heard a hot dog vendor across the street swearing profusely at a little boy. This didn't dampen Sakura's mood one bit. It just seemed normal. That's when she heard a far away car alarm go off and the dozen people screaming and complaining. Something about that seemed a little odd. It seemed almost familiar.  
  
Sakura gasped in shock as she watched a mother pull her crying child from their silver sports car. It was her dream. She knew that any moment Chiharu and Takashi would be audible and if they crossed the street they would be hit.  
  
Takashi's familiar lies were being told as they appeared out of a candy store.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Chiharu exclaimed cheerfully and went to cross the street.  
  
"No! Stay where you are!" Sakura screamed to her friend, fearing she wouldn't be heard. Chiharu stopped on the curb just as the out of control truck came flying down the street. Chiharu and Takashi were safe but the silver sports car wasn't so lucky. The truck stopped when it rammed into it.  
  
Sakura just stared at the scene in disbelief. Once again she had narrowly adverted disaster. Luckily this time no one was hurt.  
  
Chiharu dragged Takashi across the road when it was clear there was no way for them to be hit and ran over to Sakura, who had just sank to her knees, crying.  
  
"Arigato, Sakura! You just saved our lives! What's wrong?" Takashi asked as he neared her. Suddenly Syaoran peered out of the store and after surveying the scene he ran up to Sakura, knowing exactly what had just happened.  
  
"Hush. It's ok. You stopped it." He whispered to her. Chiharu and Yamazaki- kun were clueless but they left it alone and said goodbye.  
  
Syaoran knelt beside Sakura and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"That's three so far. Do I have to go through everybody until I slip up or until one comes along that I can't prevent?" Sakura sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"I wish I could tell you but I'm as clueless as you are. All I know is that you have to keep trying to stop these things or else they'll win. I know it's eating you alive but you just have to hold on. You have me and Tomoyo to help you if you ever need us." Syaoran whispered comfortingly and rubbed her back softly.  
  
"Just tell me you'll be there when I need someone to talk to." Sakura asked, moving back a little to stare up into his amber eyes.  
  
"Always. Watashi no itoshii, itsumo." He whispered to her.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Just in case anyone wanted to know, the last sentence means  
  
"Always. My beloved, always." I thought it sounded like something he'd say. (It's sooooooooooooo sweeeeet!!! Don't you just wish he was real? Erm... no I guess not... then everyone would be fighting over him... n e wayz...)  
  
I liked the sentence so that's all that matters really, ne? Right. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. I'm trying to keep as much S+S as I can manage. There will be some E+T later on... when I get to that section of the story. Ok, ja ne!  
  
Don't forget to review!!! Not another chapter unless I get at least ten reviews total! So you better review!  
  
Also if you want me you e-mail you when (or if) the next chapter is posted, then leave your e-mail at the bottom. I'm not going through pen names just to find e-mails. And you can't just leave your e-mail once for a story and expect me to e-mail you when I post every chapter of every story... no that's why I have mailing lists. It saves me from forgetting the ppl I haven't updated.  
  
N E Wayz. Just review ppl!!! 


End file.
